


Commitment

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse and violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Set in an alternate universe where you can't feel anything (physically) until you touch your soulmate for the first time."</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3525113">this work</a>. Read it first, before starting this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Hello, guys!
> 
> This story is vastly inspired by one of my favorite authors ever, [F1_rabbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit). The fic is kind of a way to thank her for all great things she does.  
> Thank you for letting me use your idea of universe. Hope it didn`t turn out as a bad story.
> 
> Tags and rating may change later. 
> 
> Before you start, please, read [this work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3525113). It`s amazing and gives an idea of this universe. 
> 
> Enjoy~~ and thank you for reading!

Perfect symphony of various items around, everything is on its designated place – the image of his self-made kingdom. Waking up to standard tune on the smartphone, opening eyes and being ready to embrace the new day`s challenges.   
  
Nico has his whole world under control. He is prepared to anything.  
  
The pristine white shirt, which is ironed painstakingly till an utterly wrinkleless state – checked.  
Freshly brewed coffee; black, one spoonful of sugar – checked.  
Quick glace to a daily planner, to make sure he remembers the upcoming events and tasks correctly – checked.  
  
He attentively studies himself in a too huge mirror, noticing every detail.  
  
Right, nothing can spoil his day. He makes the sequence of events in his mind as elevator silently brings him down to the ground floor.   
Meeting with a new client at nine, but first – picking up printed pack of invitations for the next Sunday`s wedding. Leave directions for employees. Oh, there should be an address of a bar where the meeting is appointed, on this ad card.   
The elevator makes a “ding” noise; Nico puts on his polished sunshades and steps out of the elite apartment building situated in prestigious area of Monte Carlo. But, actually, is there anything not prestigious in whole Monaco?  
  
The picture opened in front of Nico lets immediately know that the perfectly timed and planned day is ruined.   
  
“You must be kidding.”  
  
There is a guy sitting on the pavement and leaning against the right front wheel of Nico`s silver Mercedes. His heavily tattooed hands are wrapped around his knees, which are brought up to his chest. He must be sleeping, because the guy showed no reaction to Nico`s presence.  
  
“Well, hello?” Nico says unsurely and pretty quietly. He overcomes himself and lightly touches the guy`s shoulder.   
After seconds of tensed silence, the guy stirs and raises his tired eyes to meet Nico`s confused ones, “Hey.”  
“Look, I see you had a fun night. But some people need to be at work on time. So, will you please-” Nico stops talking abrupt when the guy swiftly stands upright and stretches his hand out.  
  
“I`m Lewis.”  
Nico is so taken aback that he automatically shakes Lewis` soft hand, feeling couple of scars on his fingers and knuckles.   
  
“Sorry `bout that, lost track of time and passed out,” apologizes Lewis suddenly looking very guilty, “thanks to kind inhabitants of this building, I spent three hours out here. I lost my keys and… Can you be my prince and save me? Let me in, I mean? Promise not to appear near your car anymore.”  
Faintly familiar sparks run through Nico`s veins. He feels comfortingly warm and peaceful. Somehow he trusts this guy.  
  
“Okay, sure,” with these words Nico holds the door opened for Lewis. Just before the latter is about to enter, he turns around, smiling.  
  
“Uhmm, I didn`t catch your name-”  
“Nico.”  
“Okay. Then thank you, Nico. Glad to have such a sweet neighbor as you.”  
  
Lewis disappears in the hallway and Nico stays standing outside with a small smile curving his lips.   
  
Only on the way to his office, driving the car, he realizes that the touch of Lewis` hand caused more feelings than usual. Being not like others from the very beginning denied him the opportunity to recognize his soulmate instantly. Through years he could experience life at its fullest. Except one thing will always remain unreachable.  
  
That`s why Nico brushes this bittersweet thought off furthest possible. He doesn’t want to give himself vain hopes. He`s been there already. He didn`t like that pain at all.   
  
Besides, they shook hands. Skin on skin contact happened. If they were soulmates, Lewis would react, after all. Or he simply has someone already.  
  
But the more Nico tried to persuade himself, the more he convinced himself in the opposite. He can`t fight this feeling. What he felt, is so real, and vivid, and stronger than last time he-  
  
Stop. He needs to stop. Developing it further will only cause unnecessary sufferings.   
  
And it`s the last thing Nico has in his plans.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

  
The rest of the day flows smoothly. Despite having to attend lots of places in different parts of the city, Nico feels relaxed, lightheaded even. He wants to embrace the whole world and share his today`s excessive joy.   
  
The mood does not disappear even by night. When his guards fall down, Nico lets himself savor this morning`s brief moment.   
That sincere smile, touch of his hands, the way his body feels alive again, that voice speaking with gorgeous British accent… Just like that day….  
  
No, it can`t be. Simply impossible.   
  
The memories of the most traumatic and unforgettable at the same time day flash through Nico`s mind and body. It was an eternity ago. Though he can swear he even feels that phantom touch on the curve of his neck, just where pulse beats. He absent-mindedly rubs this spot, chasing the empty hope to meet someone`s palm.  
  
Shame, that he`ll never know who that mystery person was. It`s definitely not Lewis, but still it`s something. Something that made him feel just like normal person. For the first time in many years.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go to the chapter two! :) A bit of fluff. So far, enjoy it because heavy angst starts from chapter three ^^   
> Thank you for reading :3

People like summer for many reasons. Some cannot wait till this divine moment when the sea is warm enough to swim in, others anticipate the long desired holidays far away from monotonous work routine. And for lonely souls summertime is three months of paradise, when chances to find their soulmate raise drastically. Less clothes reveal more skin, the conclusion is obvious.  
  
That is why Nico likes summer as well. The more soulmate couples, the more job he has.   
  
Yes, he is hopeless workaholic. He found his comfort in organizing parties and celebrations or other entertaining events for other happy soulmates. Nico is sincerely happy for every client he`s ever worked with.   
Back in times when he was just a trainee, bitter jealousy and bursts of grievance made his life insufferable. But the older he got, the stronger he became, until one day he bravely faced his anxiety and incompleteness. And it was clear as the day – what`s the point in being angry and upset about something he couldn`t control or change?   
  
He embraced who he is, though it wasn`t easy, and life doesn`t seem so bad anymore.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
It`s four days till the wedding of Jenson and Jessica, and Nico makes sure the preparations are going accordingly to the plan. Jense is his friend, after all. Everything should be even more perfect than usual. They agreed on having the ceremony in the hallway of “Casino de Monte-Carlo”, the place where Jenson met Jess. To be honest, the British has never been lucky in gambling but that day he won jackpot.  
  
It`s Tuesday, which means it`s been a week and one day since Nico last saw Lewis. Not that he is longing and pining for meeting him again; just intrigued. He won`t mind running across him somewhere on the winding streets again.  
  
Nico finishes his planned amount of job for today fast even for himself. The sun outside is particularly hot, melting everything on the way with its burning rays. Nico quickly chooses the second option from either returning to office and do some paper job or calling it a day and have a drink in some bar.   
He`s the boss after all, and from time to time even workaholics need some time off. Besides, he`s sure that Bruno will be ecstatic to be on his position for a couple of hours .   
  
If it wasn`t for unbearable hot weather, Nico would be on the terrace of one of his favorite places, situated on the other end of the bay. The only thing he wants now is somewhere where air conditioning is working and gin and tonic is served. So he heads to the bar closest to him.   
  
The wave of cool air pleasantly envelops Nico`s skin, dim lighting of the empty room relaxes his eyes after almost blinding sunshine. Someone`s singing is a lovely bonus to the overall nice atmosphere of the place.   
He snickers closer to the bartender quietly, not wanting to interrupt the show. It`s unmistakably Lewis, who is faced away from Nico. He is busy sorting out bottles on shelves and singing songs playing in his headphones.   
  
Nico tries to ignore the way his heartbeat races quicker and his palms becomes clammy. He mentally thanks universe though.   
  
It goes on two more minutes, apparently until the end of the song, then Lewis calmly puts his iPod aside and greets the only customer, “Hello again, Nico. Nice to see you here.” Only after last bottle takes its place, he turns around, warmly smiling.  
“How did you know it was me?” Nico`s curiosity takes the lead over his ever exquisite manners, so he doesn`t greet Lewis in return.  
Although it doesn`t bother the bartender as he smugly grins and points to the shelves behind, “Your reflection in bottles, Sherlock.”  
“Oh,” it`s all Nico manages to say; he gives himself a mental slap across face for losing his trademark wittiness and composure. His mind refuses to think properly. And it definitely happens because of the weather; Lewis` adorable smile has nothing to do with it. Absolutely nothing.  
“You know, I didn`t thank you properly that day. Who knows how much I`d have been sitting there all alone if it wasn`t for you. Posh grannies shouted at me in French, from which I understood they weren`t that eager to let me in. Crazy day, it`s not something you expect after long hours at work,” during his speech Lewis persistently tries to make eye contact with Nico, who looks anywhere else but to the British.   
Nico lightly laughs, he feels again that warmth inside spilling across his every cell, “So, you worked all night then?”  
“Yep. People must have thought I`ve been partying till dawn. Maybe that`s why they acted so unfriendly towards me. Like, ‘look at this party animal, he can`t even stand upright, that drunkard’, while my body was exhausted entirely. Crap, sorry, I`m babbling again and didn`t offer you anything to drink,” Lewis is also cursing himself internally. His mouth disconnected with his brain.   
“I think that one gin and tonic would be just fine as your thankful gesture.”  
Lewis nods and starts to work his magic.   
  
Nico holds his breath while looking at Lewis` work. He usually doesn`t pay particular attention to bartenders` actions, but this time Nico finds it quite impossible to tear his gaze away. Lewis grins again under Nico`s watch, pouring beverages into highball glass, which he previously filled with ice cubes. Once the drink is stirred, he adds a lime wedge and serves it to Nico.  
  
Nico suppresses the pleased sound leaving his lips in last moment. The drink tastes divine. Nico wants to cry, so desired and delicious the beverage is.   
“So, how do you like it?” confidently inquires Lewis; his hands are crossed on his chest.  
“It`s the best I ever had, honestly,” Nico gives a frank answer.

He brings himself to finally meet Lewis` eyes.  
Time has stopped for both of them. This visual contact awakes unexplainable, though pleasant and overwhelming hurricane of feelings inside.   
Externally nothing gives it away.  
Lewis gulps nervously, “The work of master, nothing less. But, actually, thanks for the kind words.”  
Where did that excessive boldness-smug attitude come from?  
“Well-deserved praise, I must say,” Nico finishes his drink and sighs.  
“It`s dead hour, three p.m., as you can see… If you don`t have other plans, maybe we could… You know, chat a bit?” says Lewis. Inside he is dying to hear a positive answer.  
Nico contemplates for a handful of seconds and finally nods. Spending time with Lewis is still a better perspective than watching trashy TV programs home alone.  
  
The conversation goes smoothly and lightly. As if they`ve been friends for years now. Lewis even has a couple of drinks with Nico, breaking the bar`s rules for employees. They don`t get wasted, just drink to relax.    
  
By the end of Lewis` shift, which ends at five, they know about each other`s lives pretty much. Nico learned that Lewis is fond of traveling, and this summer he dedicated to teen memories (“I have plenty of friends here, so I used to spend lots of time in Monaco, especially in late May.”). He also writes music and likes fashion. His favorite pets are British bulldogs.   
Nico tells Lewis about his life as well, how he was born in Germany but raised in Monaco. He mentions that he likes traveling as well, prefers to have a plan rather than follow the lifestream like Lewis.   
Despite being completely different , they share the common passion – fast sport cars ("I just couldn`t make a better choice than your flashy Mercedes. This babe is a silver hottie," says Lewis without any hint of jealousy. Nico proudly grins).  
  
They leave the bar together, never breaking the conversation. The walk home seemed to end so fast; now they have to say goodbye and this day will be officially over.   
  
“We can hang out some time again, while I`m still here,” hopefully says Lewis, pressing the elevator button.  
“We definitely have to do this. But only next week. I`m extra busy at work till the very Monday,” sighs Nico.  
“Organizing parties for others is great, but don`t forget to have fun yourself… Your stop, I guess?”  
“Yeah, yeah… Don`t call me Sherlock again, but how did you –“  
“Your parking place is number six which stands for your apartment number as well. Goodnight, Nico. It was a pleasure to spend time in your company…”   
Bittersweet atmosphere hangs into air.  
“Thank you, Lewis. I look forward to our next meeting… Oh. And what`s the number of your apartment, then?”  
“Forty four. Several floors closer to the skies,” Lewis winks and the elevator door slides closed.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
There are lots of reasons why this evening is special. And one of them is that Nico has something to look for, which is not related to work.   
  
Nico falls asleep with a smile gracing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, who left kudos and comments! You are the greatest! -Hugs for you all- :)   
> Here we go to the chapter three, enjoy~

“You are nobody!”  
“Freak!”   
“There is no place for you here, get out!”  
“No one will ever like you, loser!”

Blows and punches follow after every phrase, seems like all anger and hate concentrated in this very moment.   
And Nico is right in the eye of this hurricane.

“Why do you even live? You`re useless!”

He has almost lost his conscious, the intensity of pain is blinding. But there is only his father`s voice in his head, “Don`t show people that you`re scared. One hint of your weakness – and they will tear you apart. Be strong, son. Do not let others to tell you how to live.”

One kick is especially strong, his ribs may be fractured. Or even broken.

_What if they are right? I`m odd to this world. Can`t stay strong and resist bullying. So it`d be better if they kill me now. Because further life without love is a nightmare…_  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

Nico wakes up with a start, tears swelling his eyes. His trembling hands automatically rise to his face, ready to cover it from vicious punches.

Dream. Just a dream.  
Memories of his teen years.

But why does it feel so real?

He wipes sweat shin from his forehead, deeply inhales several times to steady his breath. Just. A. Dream.  
He`s at home, in his bed. He`s almost thirty and everything is great. Sun is a thin red line hovering over the horizon line.

It`s five a.m., perfect time for morning jogging. Streets are not packed with people and air is still chilly and fresh after the night. Running is an effective way to get rid of unnecessary anxiety building in his body.

Carefully picked up playlist - checked, keys (he doesn`t want to repeat Lewis` sake. _Crap. Lewis again. Stop thinking about him that much. Stop stop stop_.) - checked. Nico fixes a hood of his hoodie and double checks the laces of his kicks.

He will probably have cramps in his legs tomorrow, so fast he`s been running. In matter of several minutes he crossed almost half of the city. Now the sun shines fully, there is a lack of oxygen in the air. Though the view of the luxurious Mediterranean city makes it up for everything. It definitely worth dull ache in legs and ruffled hair. Nico stands on the hill, where city viewpoint is situated.   
He can bet that almost every girl secretly (or not) dreams to meet her soulmate in a place like this. Imagine, you accidentally brush your hands, and here, the long anticipated moment when the picture of the world is complete. The first thing you feel is a gentle caring touch of the person you will spend your life with. And add a picturesque sunset as a background.  
The thought lightens Nico`s mood a little.   
Sounds like a fairytale, unless he worked with such couple once. They were lucky to meet each other at a tender age of seventeen. They couldn`t wait until they are eighteen, to have a proper wedding ceremony.

It takes a huge effort from Nico to come back home on his own legs. He suddenly feels exhausted. And wants to sleep again.

A yellow sticky note is attached to the door of Nico`s apartment.

_It`s Monday already. You promised that we`ll meet once you`re done with your work. So, how about having a night out?_   
_Don`t want you to think that I`m a creep weirdo, though. But I really miss you._   
_Let me know what you think._   
_Lewis x_

All tiredness has miraculously vanished. “He wants to see me. Oh my god. Is it all for real?” thinks Nico. It escalates too fast to his liking. Is that how other ninety three percent of people feel like around their soulmate?   
But… he needs to stop it until one of them is hurt. Nico can`t force Lewis into relationship. No matter how great they are to each other. It would be unfair to his true soulmate, who is somewhere out there, waiting to be found.  
If they can`t be involved in a romantic side of relations, then maybe Nico can turn everything into a pure friendship?

Swarm of unnerving thoughts doesn`t leave Nico all day. He even tries to take a nap, read emails, clean apartment – anything to calm down. The knot of worries in the pit of his stomach tangles with this warm feeling of happiness, making Nico feel confused.

He needs to tell Lewis the truth. About who he truly is, his story. And whatever will happen, happen. At least Lewis shouldn`t suffer, because Nico is used to this kind of lonely pain.

Wait! What relations, what sufferings? They know each other a bit more than two weeks. It`s nothing serious. Of course, Lewis is flirtatious towards Nico, but it`s the way he talks with everyone. And moreover, he is not a designated soulmate to the British.

_How stupid. Overreacting again. Calm down, Nico. You aren`t that vulnerable teen anymore._

He will go out with Lewis, like a friend. Everything is going to be great. That`s it.

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

“You look stunning, Nico. I kind of forgot how cute you are for those endless five days,” Lewis greets Nico, and by this stuns the latter, so he forgets prepared phrase.  
“Thank you…” Nico quietly breathes out, feeling blush heating his cheeks.  
“So, I suggest grabbing some drinks and snacks and go to the beach. Seaside at night is magnificent here, I`m sure you already know it,” Lewis expectantly looks at still blushing Nico.  
“Great, let`s go.”

They are immediately involved in a conversation. No too personal topics, they feel which themes are uncomfortable to discuss.   
Like there is invisible mental bond uniting them.

Waves are rolling, pleasantly rustling. Music is playing distantly from numerous coastal cafes/bars/clubs. Lights from the buildings and yachts reflect in dark sea water. How beautiful. Nico realizes how much he lacked such moments of admiring his beloved city.

Lewis cracks another witty joke and once again makes Nico sincerely laugh. His cheeks are already hurting from almost permanent smiling, whenever he`s around Lewis.

The bottle of pretty expensive wine is just about to be finished, Nico makes the last gulp of it. He feels way too lightheaded and brave for a man, who drank only half of a wine bottle.

“May I ask you something? It`s personal,” says Nico, looking right into Lewis` eyes. They seem so charmingly dark in the night, and reflections of lights are dancing in them.  
Lewis takes Nico`s hand in his and lightly squeezes it. The feeling of sparks exploding is so intense that it catches Nico`s breath.  
“Anything you want to know… I`ll try to give an answer.”  
“I`m sorry if I sound too smug, but… Have you found your soulmate already? If you don`t feel like answ-”  
Lewis raises his other hand in the air, gesturing to Nico to stop, “Don`t know where it comes from, but you don`t have to apologize for anything you say or do.” Lewis rubs circles with his thumb on Nico`s palm.  
“I`m okay to tell you my long soulmate story, I`m just not sure _you_ are ready to hear it,” Lewis` voice is for the first time sounds serious with a hint of sadness.  
Nico scoffs, “You tell this to me? Huh, trust me, Lewis, whatever your story is, I bet it`s not even close to mine.”  
“I must say I`m intrigued, babe. I`m dying to hear it as well. Night is young. So, ladies and gentleman, get ready to hear the most heartbreaking story in history…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while watching Hungarian GP, what a race!!! Besides, today I got a call from admission office, so I`m enrolled in the best university of my country! This day is memorable, no doubt. 
> 
> Congratulations to you all with such an amazing race!  
> Enjoy the chaper four. Please, do note that raiting has jumped up a bit. I changed it to make it more according to the tags. 
> 
> :P

“You must know millions of happy stories of how people met their designated soulmates. Some of them are romantic, some funny, others – ridiculous.  
But I wish I could forget mine.  
  
It happened when I was eighteen, or somewhere around it. Came to visit Monaco after finishing high school. Was typical spring day in here, I was walking to my friend`s house. God knows why my brain decided to turn off from my usual route that day… Like universe wanted me to be there in that very moment.  
I found myself on some secluded side street, and the further I went, the more I felt like I was committed to save someone. I tried to ignore this thought, but it was only becoming worse.  
After another turn I saw _him_.  
  
He was totally outnumbered. And, apparently, the might he had left was enough to cover his face, but nothing more.  
Guys were screaming something about his uselessness, that he was a freaking loser. But he kept silent, he didn`t ask for those bastards` mercy. Like, he _wished_ for them to bring more pain.  
  
  
I lost my cool. As if some rage mode was turned on in me.  
  
Two of them ran away immediately when I shouted to get the fuck out and leave him alone. Other two stayed.  
Good news was that they indeed left him alone. Bad news – they were on me, but that time they had clasp knives.  
Protect, save, defend – that was all I could think about. Even though I saw that poor guy for the first time in my life. Don`t know why, but I was so ready to be beaten, if only it`d mean that he was safe. It was all that mattered.  
These scars on my fingers are from that fight. Battle wounds,” bitterly chuckles Lewis.  
  
He keeps on telling his story and finds it impossible to look at Nico. So he turns away and blankly stares at the rolling waves.  
Hid hand is still holding Nico`s tightly.  
  
“Long story short, I kicked those bastards` arses. One of them said before running away… Words I will never forget. He said ‘What`s the point in protecting this pitiful creature? He`ll never fit in this world. There is no one for him, so consider we had a mercy on him.’.  
  
I was ready to kill him for that. How fucked up is that to be cruel to somebody who is not like others?  
  
When it was all over, I came closer to that poor guy. He was lying on the ground, barely breathing. I even checked his pulse, placed bloody shaking hand on his neck. And it seemed that I felt for the first time the warmth of other person`s skin. It was scary. Because most probably, my so called ‘soulmate’ was one of that inhumans I fought with. When I touched that guy`s skin I already felt it. I must have had an impact with one of them, when threw punches at their disgusting faces.  
  
I was weak. And terrified. When realisation of what had happened crashed down on me, I ran away. Before that I called ambulance from closest payphone.  
  
I hate myself for leaving him all alone, hurt and vulnerable. Though I was fully aware that that my blood was on his skin, and there was no one else around. So I`d never had proven my innocence…  
  
It`s my first time I`m here in Monaco since that incident.  
  
And I became completely different person.  
  
I think this whole concept of soulmates is so lame. Person is not in control of his own life. Why can`t I choose who to love or spend life with? It`s not fair! And how to live with knowledge what my supposed soulmate is such a bastard?  
From that time I swore that I`d better spend life in solitude rather than waste it with someone who I hate with my guts.  
Don`t trust people saying that your soulmate is basically has to be perfect. It`s bullshit. Society made a cult out of this, almost hysterically rubbing it into your face. Like, without soulmate you are doomed to be nobody, like there is no future.  
Desperate people even take those drugs to experience how it is to _feel_. Just for couple of miserable hours, they ready to give everything for stupid physical feelings.  
  
That day opened my eyes. And I promised myself that I`ll say that I love someone only if I`m really sure. I`m not ready to trust my life into hands of some strangers.   
  
I know that your job is to contribute and develop this concept… But the life made me the person I am now.  
And I wish I could make my own decisions…  
  
Meeting you, Nico… The happiest moment for a pretty damn long time. I feel this joy whenever I`m around you, every moment I think about you. It may sound stupid, we know each other for just two weeks. But it seems like I know you forever. Like universe wanted us to meet this summer… I like you so much, Nico. So much it`s even pretty scary, I must admit.”  
  
Lewis ends his speech, still looking away. This open soul confession took all his courage and bravery. He slowly turns his head and looks at Nico.  
  
The picture opened in front of his eyes is not something he expected to see.  
  
Nico is still clutched at Lewis` hand, so strongly  it`s painful. His blond hair covers his eyes fixed on the sand they are sitting on.  
Tears beautifully stream down his face, gleaming in lights. Darkness of the night can`t hide his bloodshot from crying eyes.  
  
“Oh my God, Nico, I`m sorry! Please, don`t cry… I`m sorry…” Lewis keeps on murmuring last two words, as he brings Nico closer.  
  
Nico fully sobs now and shakily breathes. Lewis feels how his shirt becomes wet on shoulder from Nico`s tears. His heart skips a beat from shame.  
  
“I`m sorry, Nico. So, so sorry. I warned it was going to be a rough ride. I`m sorry.”  
“It`s… Just. Lewis… I…” Nico tries to say at least something, fighting through sobs.  
“No, no, no. Nico, shhh. You don`t have to say anything,” Lewis whispers, kissing Nico`s temple.  
  
Nico feels so protected and secure. After all those years… Happiness is so close. It takes one sentence to tell Lewis the truth he deserves.  
But he can`t bring himself to say a word. He`s paralysed and can do nothing but crying.  
  
_It`s you. It`s been you. You saved me. You are the reason I live._  
  
“Hey…” Lewis cups Nico`s face with one hand, placing the other on Nico`s neck, where his pulse beats, “Look at me.”  
  
Nico exhales shakily, opening his eyes slowly. _This touch… It`s really him. Universe is not such a bad place after all. Just tell him, Nico. Do it!!!_  
  
But just as he is about to confide to Lewis that he`s been wrong all that years, their lips meet.  
  
It takes Nico`s breath away. Lewis` lips are warm and soft against his wet and bitten ones. It takes all his anxiety away.  
The kiss is nothing more than a chaste touch of lips, but it means so much. The sweet sensation makes them feel so alive.  
  
“Lewis…wait,” says Nico so quietly, that the British thinks he imagined it.  
  
They stare at each other silently. Nico leans into so loving and gentle touch of Lewis. They want to stop time and stay in this magic moment forever.  
  
“Sorry, Lewis…” Nico suddenly jerks away and stands up.  
“Did I do something wrong? Nico?” Lewis looks so lost, hurt even.  
  
“Just need space, I`m sorry…” Nico turns around and quickly walks away, not looking back.  
  
Lewis stays on the night beach all alone. He lets Nico go. Once again. But he doesn`t know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, nothing happens in this chapter. But I do hope that you will enjoy it anyway. :) Next several chapters will be uploaded every day (I hope so), because I (finally) have the apartment all to myself for five days. No one will interrupt the writing process. :P
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story! You all are such sweet cuties :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

Methodically he has been building the wall around himself. It`s been his protection and comfort for so many years.   
And all that endeavor – what was it for?  
Definitely not for one certain guy, whose kiss he still feels on his lips. He put too much effort in it to let just one person he barely knows to break this wall down.   
  
Nico is furious. At Lewis, who crushed every of his psychological barriers so playfully easy. At himself, for letting Lewis do it.  
  
He feels so unsure about everything he does. He doesn`t have a detailed plan on how to act in situation like this.  
What do people usually do when their whole world is falling down?   
He came in terms with it long ago; he was mentally prepared for further life in solitude.   
  
And then appeared Lewis. First time they met, he saved his life. As for now… it`s probably for ruining it.  
  
Before that Monday morning things flowed perfectly organized. Every next step was calculated. Falling in love with almost a stranger wasn`t one of them.  
Once summer is over, Lewis will be back home, in London. He will forget Nico, as any other summer fling. And Nico will stay here, alone again and with disappointed hopes. He never should have let Lewis to cross that line between friends and… And what? Lovers?   
  
Seems like in the world like this, where you can`t choose with whom to be with, labeling should be something ridiculous and useless. It`s not up to you, so why worry? But still, people need labels to border themselves from something unfamiliar, from something that can mess their perfect little worlds.  
  
Nico has been pretending that flawless person, while being this unnecessary element of the societal system all the time. Pretending is easier, people don`t ask questions, don`t look at you with reproach.   
  
Lewis made him feel real. Reminded who he really is.   
  
And it terrified Nico. He has always been concerned about other people`s happiness more, and when it came to solely himself, the intensity of feelings was unbearable.   
  
For Lewis, Nico is, apparently, another name on the list of conquered hearts. For Nico is means so much more.  
Before it is too late, they have to stop.  
  
Yes, he may have opened his soul to Nico. But who won`t fall for this sappy sad story? Seriously.  
  
And no, it weren`t tears in Lewis` eyes when Nico leaved. And he most definitely didn`t have that confused and heartbroken look on his face. No.   
Tonight, he will go to Lewis and will tell him all the reasons why they can`t be together. And it`s better be done quickly, unless he wants to suffer, trying to get over Lewis.  
  
“…and I placed an order on two hundred more. Nico? Are you even paying attention to what I`m saying?” Bruno snaps his fingers in front of totally spaced off Nico.   
“Yeah, yeah. Sure…” Nico snaps back to reality, trying to gain his composure and professional look.  
“Nah, never mind. Just sign it already and I`ll go,” grins Bruno and gives Nico some printed documents.  
Nico tiredly rubs his eyes and does what he was asked to.   
“Oh, and one more thing. Remember I warned you about my probable unexpected leaving to Australia soon? I now ask you as not my boss but as my friend, and if you say yes, it will make you even more perfect boss as you are now and-“  
“You want me to set you free for a vacation earlier?” asks Nico. He is proud of this friendly atmosphere of his company, but his employees shamelessly abuse his kindness.   
“Yep. Kind of. If it`s possible,” mumbles Bruno unsurely, nervously brushing his fingers through his wild curls.  
“So, your Russian soulmate managed break away from his job too?”   
Talkative nature of Bruno can`t hold his feelings and thoughts back. In mere hours almost everyone knows what is happening in his life, what`s on his mind. He`s like an open book, screaming to be read. And Nico is happy that Bruno`s soulmate is a nice, decent and, what`s more important, calm guy. The day they met and it was revealed that they are designated soulmates, Bruno rushed into the office, grinning almost like a madman, hugging everyone he met on his way. He`s been dreaming about meeting his soulmate so much, but the reality was brighter than any of his expectations.   
“Yes! And we sort of had this journey planned long ago. And, oh my god, I`m so elated, I`m about to burst! Please, please, please, Nico! It`s only for ten days,” Bruno is about to start whining.  
“Okay, okay! You`d have run away anyways, but why Australia?”  
“He agreed on it because it`s equally far away from both of our native countries. So that no one is going to spend more time on road, you know?” Bruno is hopping lightly on place.   
“Just bring me your application to sign and you are free,” Nico happily sighs and another paper is immediately placed on the desk in front of him.  
“I knew you are the best! I have already typed it out and all this document lacks is your autograph,” Bruno is beaming, and his smile is so infectious that Nico can`t help but smile too.   
“Done. Now – go. And please come back on time at least this time, okay?”  
Bruno embraces Nico way too tightly, excitedly squealing.   
“It wasn`t my fault, I swear! The flight was delayed!” pouts Bruno.  
“Yeah, yeah. I believe you, cheeky. Go already, until you killed me with your hugs,” Nico lightly pats Bruno`s back.  
“I`ll make sure to bring you a fridge magnet! Thank you! Gotta call Vitaly to tell him good news,” shouts Bruno already from the hallway.  
  
If people asked Nico what he is most proud of, the answer would most likely be related to his small entertainment company. It may be not big, but here people are like one family. They work in friendly atmosphere. And that`s the greatest accomplishment for Nico. He can`t live without making people`s lives a bit better.   
If he can`t figure out how to make his own life more comfortable, at least he knows for sure how to do it for others.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
Nico`s heart sinks when he sees another sticky note attached to his apartment door. It has only two words neatly written on it, ‘I`m sorry’.  
Frankly saying, Lewis has nothing to be sorry about. But Nico should be. He has hidden the truth.   
  
Now or never.  
  
Here he is, worries himself sick about something that probably even isn`t real. Some storeys high, Lewis must be confused by Nico`s behaviour too; he is analysing whatever he did wrong.   
  
With heavy heart, Nico changes his clothes to something more comfy but still looking appropriate. He nervously swirls the keys in his fingers all the way to Lewis` floor. His hands violently tremble when he presses the buzzer.   
  
Three heartbeats later the door opens. They stare at each other for two heartbeats more. Then Lewis grabs Nico`s shirt and drags him inside, slamming the door shut behind.   
  
Nico finds himself trapped between Lewis` body and the door. Lewis presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes.   
“I know you have a lot to explain to me, and you won`t leave until you do it. I want the raw truth, no matter how painful it is. It will make up for those three days when I almost drove myself crazy from constant worrying and overthinking. Is it clear?” Lewis says more exhaustedly than menacing.    
Nico nods, afraid to take a breath. Lewis opens his eyes and looks at Nico, but it seems like he looks straight into his soul.   
“Sweet. Then follow me to the kitchen. I need coffee, because someone interrupted my well-deserved sleep after two shifts in the row.”   
Lewis lets Nico go and walks away to the other room.   
  
Nico didn`t realize he has been holding his breath and gulps the air shakily, his lungs ache from the lack of oxygen. But he is not ready to admit to himself that such kind of physical pain is always better than soul torturing pining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end is close :P You don`t know how happy your comments/kudos make me feel. Thank you soooo much for reading! :)

Lewis wasn`t joking, he actually looks like he hasn`t slept for at least a week. He tries to hide the fact that his hands are trembling. Miraculously he manages to fix himself a cup of instant coffee without scattering or spilling anything.   
“I don`t offer anything to you. This,” Lewis says, pointing at the cup with the steaming hot beverage, “tastes really bad. Your tender nature isn`t used to such drinks. And I have nothing else to drink.”  
“For a person who can afford renting an apartment here your choice of products is pretty interesting,” Nico nervously tries to ease the tension hung between them.   
“Technically, this apartment is my property. But I`ve been renting it out to others all this time. It explains why we met only now,” Lewis` face expression is unreadable.  
“Wait. You have money to buy a freaking apartment here, in Monte Carlo, and you still work as a bartender and travel hitchhiking?”  
Lewis chuckles, “Surprised I don`t travel on my own jetplane? Nico, you`ve got to be saved from this stereotypical world. Yes, I do have a certain amount of money, but I prefer living in real world, dealing with real people rather than surrounding myself with material stuff. Besides, this job is only till the end of this month. I like atmosphere of bars. It clears my own head, when I listen to others` life stories. Though with you this rule doesn`t work.”  
“Why so?”  
“I take everything you say too personal. I don`t remember a thing people said to me when I kept pouring them one drink after another the other night. But you… I freaking _feel_ that it`s important. That I have to make everything to help you, participate in your life. Despite I don`t have to at all,” Nico`s heart stabbers because of desperate tone in Lewis` voice.   
Nico out of the blue feels giddy, the room around swirls a bit. He tightly closes his eyes shut and presses pointing fingers to either side of his head.   
“Hey, hey… Nico. What`s wrong?” Lewis` put-on indifference mixed with a certain part of irritation vanished traceless, in less than a second the Brit is kneeling beside Nico, who still sits on the kitchen chair motionless.   
“It`s fine… Just… A moment. Migraine again. It happens from time to time,” Nico makes a weak effort to smile.  
“Come on, let`s move to another room, okay?” Lewis gets up and takes Nico`s hand in his.  
  
The air in the dark guestroom is pleasantly cool, light breeze sways the curtains covering the floor to the ceiling glass sliding doors.   
They sit on the so comfortable couch that Nico seriously considers to spend the rest of his life on it. Lewis keeps on darting concerned glances at Nico.   
“Maybe we can have this conversation some oth-”  
“No!” Nico says harshly even to himself, loudness of his voice causes pounding in his head. “You need to know the truth. Guess it`s high time to share my heartbreaking story.”  
Lewis once again squeezes Nico`s clammy palm.   
The German breathes out and starts.  
  
“As you may have guessed, I am one of that seven percent of the Earth`s population who can physically feel since birth. I didn`t realize it was something wrong with me and my body until I came to school. We were introduced to that soulmate concept… No surprise I immediately became a punching bag to others. Not like your classmates… Black sheep. You know how cruel schoolchildren are. It lead me to the line where I couldn`t bear it anymore. Of course, in the beginning I tried to show some resistance, tried to prove that I`m just like others. But once you simply realize that you can`t further pretend someone you are not, you have to make a choice. This revelation will either end your life because you give up (which I initially did), or you adapt to new life conditions.   
And now, don`t say a word, Lewis, and, please, don`t freak out, because what I`m about to say may seem like an utter bullshit but it`s true. I feel that it is.  
You and I, we are bonded. That guy who you saved from brutal fight… It was me. And… your soulmate is not one of that attackers. It`s also me. I know you don`t accept the world of soulmates we live in, but that`s how it is.   
I came in terms with realization that I will be forced to live alone. I turned my oddity into advantage. And I was happy. Until I met you. Again. Don`t know what mind games universe is playing, but it`s obvious that it wanted us to meet, believe it or not.   
I walked away from you that night because I don`t know where it all will lead us. I`m pretty content with my life now. And if… If we are going to develop whatever we are having now… I have no idea whether we will end up with old wounds opened or we will be even happier.   
Uncertainty scares me most of all. And who knows, maybe we should forget it all and continue our old usual lives? I don`t want any of us hurt.”  
  
By the time Nico finished his speech, the headache became unbearable. He is actually about to black out. But he tries his best to stay awake and focused. This conversation is emotionally draining, though it had to be made.  
  
“Well, that pretty much explains why I feel overattached to you. I kind of felt from day one, couple of weeks ago that I can trust you, that I know you already. God, I thought it was because my brain perceived you as an illegally hot guy and it tried to convince me to grab your attention no matter what. Turns out that universe is not a bitch, after all. We both were just blind to see it,” nonchalantly states Lewis. His tone drove Nico furious.  
“That`s what you have to say?”   
Lewis starts laughing, making Nico even more mad.  
“Oh, and when I opened my soul, certain someone just left without a word. So your complaints are irrelevant in this situation,” mocks Lewis. “Throughout years you`ve been making that weird set of rules to live by, dreading to make even slightest step aside. This little cozy world of yours provides comfort, it cocoons you from cruel reality. You are used to be an architect of your own happiness, so am I. But unlike me you are afraid to wholeheartedly trust people. You are afraid to disappoint your expectations, or most likely, prejudices. Don`t overthink, don`t expect too much from others. Just live, feel. The world isn`t that scary place, in case you convince yourself otherwise. Don`t be scared to be happy. You deserve it so much, Nico. Your stupid principles don`t let you live the way you can.”  
Nico fearfully looks at Lewis, not daring to move. The weight of the words he just heard is hardly accepted by his mind.   
  
“Maybe it is the greatest thing in the word when the person you truly care about turns out to be your soulmate. Just as I always wanted to. This system can`t be broken. No matter how much we wanted to run away, we ended up together anyway. Plus, if you are afraid that you and I won`t work out fine, can you name at least one soulmate couple that wasn`t happy? I don`t mean cases when one of them dies or something…” Lewis moves closer to still paralyzed Nico. The German weakly shakes his pounding head.  
“See? And I`m going to do something that should give another reason for us to give it a try. Don`t you dare tell me after that you didn`t like it, because I`m a freaking good kisser,” Lewis leans even closer to Nico, gently pressing their lips together.   
Nico quietly whimpers and answers the kiss. He wants to drown in it, no matter how clichéd it sounds. He is the first to deepen it, Lewis obediently lets Nico to take the lead. Lewis places his hands on Nico`s hips, as the German straddles Lewis` lap.   
“What are we doing?” breathlessly whispers Nico inbetween passionate kisses.  
“Uhhm, pleasant enjoyable experience?”  
“You change my whole world and I let you do it,” Nico cups Lewis` face and looks right into his gleaming eyes.  
“But you like it, I see,” Lewis smiles, placing a quick kiss in the corner of Nico`s mouth. “You`ve changed my whole life too, Nico. You can`t imagine how dramatically. And I like it as well.”  
  
They make out for some minutes more, though it doesn`t escalate further than simple kisses and exploring roaming of hands.   
  
“I`m sorry I woke you up.”  
“Winning your soul is definitely worth it, princess.”  
“Oi, don’t call me like that,” Nico lightly slaps Lewis` shoulder.  
They spend the rest of the evening laughing, talking about this and that, simply enjoying each other’s company.   
Until Nico`s headache starts again. He winces in pain, “I think I gotta go…”  
“Good heavens, did you see what time it is? Such attractive sweeties shouldn`t go out all alone so late!” Lewis jokes, in order to distract Nico from pain.  
“It`s just some floors down, I think I can master this long journey full of dangerous adventures.”  
“No. I won`t let you go. Please, stay. I have aspirin and pre-sleep cuddles. Pretty please?” Lewis makes that pleading face Nico can`t resist.  
“Ohhh, alright. But for breakfast we will come to mine, because I indeed have no desire to drink instant coffee.”  
  
Nico can`t hide smile dancing on his lips, when Lewis wraps his hands around Nico`s waist. Nico finds it enjoyable to be the small spoon. He is fond of this new role. In Lewis` arms he feels protected, safe. Happy.   
“I`m sorry for being such an idiot… We lost so much time,” starts Nico.  
“Shh, sleep already, princess,” Lewis kisses the back of Nico`s neck.  
“But-”  
“Sleep. Now.”  
Nico huffs but relaxes nevertheless, lacing their fingers together.   
  
He likes so far where this adventure with Lewis goes.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for breaking my own promise to upload new updates every day. To make things up, here is twice of usual length chapter filled with fluff and cliched moments.   
> Enjoyyyy, lovelies! ~   
> p.s. Next one is going to be the last :P

The bed is so warm and soft. So is the hand wrapped around Nico`s upper body. To the German this morning is indeed special. He has absolutely no will to get up or do anything. Five more minutes…  
  
“Morning, princess,” Lewis`s voice is still husky a bit from sleep.   
“Good morning. What time is it?” sleepily inquires Nico, rolling over on his back.  
Lewis searches for his phone on the touch with his eyes closed. Once mission is successfully accomplished, he sighs and states that it is only half past ten. Nico jumps up on the bed with the start, his eyes are wide.   
  
“Oh, damn. I… It`s almost noon!” Nico has panicked look on his face, on the verge of freaking out.  
Lewis groans crossly, but Nico keeps on explaining hasty how much he needs to leave now, how incredibly strong he hates being late. Lewis raises his hand and catches Nico`s palm, steadying the German. It has no effect as well.   
“You made me do this,” mutters Lewis under his breath.  
“Made wha-” Nico has no chance to timely react and Lewis has him now pinned to the bed again.   
“You are the boss, right? It`s Saturday now. Even if you do have work to complete, what stops you from calling in sick for couple of days? It`s freaking weekend, after all, and you certainly deserve some extra hours of sleep,” Lewis wickedly smiles, holding Nico`s wrists strongly.   
“Uhhhm, I… Don`t know. I kind of never skipped my work before.”  
“It`s always time for the first time, or how they say…”  
Nico sighs, contemplating something in his head, “Alright, but it`s because you are too nice and I physically can`t say no to you. Besides, this bed is divine.”  
Lewis lets Nico`s wrists go and cuddles up close to the German again.   
  
Nico never thought that he would ever lie to his co-workers about the reasons of his absence, never minding the fact that his now soulmate would make him do this.   
He has no regrets.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
When they wake up once again later that day, it`s no doubt almost evening. Sun colours the sky in tender shade of pink.   
“Aaand good morning once again, sleeping beauty,” Lewis says as he attentively looks at something on his phone.  
Nico doesn’t raise his head from the pillow, though he is wide awake now. “Morning indeed.”  
“Do you have Instagram, sweet cheeks?” Lewis continues, never tearing his gaze from the screen.  
“Yes, but I barely use it. And why do you keep on giving me pet names?” pouts Nico.  
Lewis shrugs, “It`s fun. I think I`ll stick to ‘princess’, how do you think?”  
“It`s ridiculous, Lewis. I`m not some teen girl.”  
“As you wish, princess.” For these words Lewis receives a hit of a pillow from Nico.  
“Oh, how hurtful your actions are! I consider leaving this bed, so my wounds can be healed,” Lewis exclaims in high-pitched voice while he gets up.   
Nico finds himself fascinated by the view of Lewis` naked torso covered in tattoos. He definitely needs to ask questions about the every meaning of them.   
“Right, I`m still looking forward to having breakfast with you. And yes, it`s an excuse to visit your home,” Lewis states blatantly.  
“I`d rather say we can have dinner? In spite of this time of the day,” Nico waves his hand towards the window with the magnificent bay view. From his apartment opens quite the same picture, but the fact that Lewis` home is situated way higher than his explains that he enjoys this view more.   
“Nah, I want breakfast. All coffee and some bakery. Or whatever. Who cares what and when we eat, right?” shrugs Lewis.  
“Okay. I have to get ready then, take shower and change clothes. How about we meet at mine, let us say… In half an hour?” Nico reluctantly leaves the bed and puts on his shirt.  
Lewis nods couple of times and when Nico is already by the door he asks tentatively, “I guess it`s too early to ask if you could join me in shower?”  
“I guess…” answers Nico with apologetic smile and closes the door.  
In the hallway he is so eager to give himself both mental and real slap. He can`t explain the reason of his fear of physical contacts which go further than cuddles.   
Maybe Lewis is right, he definitely has to learn how to give people a bit more credit.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
  
“Hey, adorable you. Long time no see,” Lewis mentally facepalms, stupid jokes is unmistakable sign that he`s nervous. At this Nico just blushes and opens the door wider, so Lewis can come in.   
  
The apartment leaves Lewis stunned. In not a good way.  
  
The place looks clean, neat, and full of light. Sounds good so far. Unless all the adjectives come with the words ‘way too’. Everything about the apartment is so ideal that it makes your eyes hurt. Lewis is afraid that Nico may suffer from some kind of OCD. The thought sends shivers down his spine. Nico is used to this environment, he doesn`t see that something is wrong. The apartment has some personal items scattered here and there, but it`s donnishly organized appearance, behind which more deep problems are buried. Even books on the shelf are stored accordingly to the color range. Every room is a reflection of Nico`s emotional state. He tries so hard to mask his true self and feelings behind the flawless facade.   
Lewis wants to cry, this picture dismayed him so much. But outside he politely smiles.   
They proceed in the kitchen, which is crystal clean as well. Lewis breaks under the weight of impressions, he can`t think of anything but saving Nico again.   
“Something wrong?” asks Nico, pouring filtered water into coffee machine.  
Lewis shakes his head and brings Nico closer, tightly wrapping his hands around him, “You tell me.”  
Nico hugs Lewis back, burying his face into the crook of Lewis` neck, inhaling familiar calming scent. Lewis combs his fingers through Nico`s still damp after shower blond strands.   
“It`s okay, Lewis. Am I right?”  
Lewis doesn’t respond, but kisses Nico`s temple. Inside he wants to scream. He wants to help Nico so badly, but doesn`t know where to start and at the same time not to scare him away.   
  
They break the contact when the coffee machine indicates that beverages are ready.   
  
“I drink it black with one sugar. And what about you?” Nico`s voice is cheery, though his eyes give out certain level of confusion.   
  
“One part milk, three parts coffee. No sugar,” Lewis manages to keep his voice straight.   
Nico fixes their drinks in cups that look like brand new, straight from the shop.   
“I can bake a bit, you know?” Lewis starts the conversation, “but today I want to make you my favorite cheat meal.”  
Nico expectantly raises his brow. Lewis finds it extremely cute.  
“If you have some,” Lewis opens fridge and nods, “bacon strips then get ready to taste the most delicious bacon pancakes in your life.”  
“You definitely are spoiling me today, aren`t you?” his usual pale cheeks are heated up with blushing again.   
Lewis smirks and starts cooking.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“This is so damn yummy,” says Nico with a mouthful of food, his voice is muffled.  
“I told you. Best cheat meal,” winks Lewis.  
“Beware, I may get used to this.”  
“Then I will be more than eager to keep on spoiling you further.”  
  
After all the dishes are done, the sun has already disappeared, letting the stars shine in the luring dark sky.  
They have the whole night ahead.  
  
“How about some late night adventures?” Lewis asks, checking something on his phone again.  
“It depends?” answers Nico wary.  
“Sorry, it sounded kinda lame. I suggest driving somewhere outside the town. Just drive all night, talking. You and me,” Lewis` eyes glow with excitement.  
“You drive. I`ve been wishing for this day to come for so long. Being passenger, I mean,” Nico throws keys from his silver Mercedes to Lewis.  
Lewis catches the keys, “You are the best, you know?”  
  
Some minutes later they sit inside Nico`s flashy sport car, Lewis starts the engine and headlights flash brightly in the darkness.   
“I have McLaren back in London… It`s pretty cool. But this babe,” Lewis drums his fingers against the steering wheel, “is way way hotter.”  
Nico is amazed by how Lewis managed to keep this almost childish enthusiasm and rapture of the world`s simple things, despite being able to afford almost everything.   
They drive through narrow streets drowning in the light of numerous neon lights; Monte Carlo is famous for its nightlife after all. Anyone can find somewhere to have fun here. Wild mix of playlists creates unconventional soundtrack for their journey, mostly it consists of hip hop and indie tracks. When the song they both know blares, they try to sing the lyrics along.   
  
Time zips along, and they have already left the city; winding mountain freeway now unfolds ahead.  
“Ready for some madness?” Lewis asks, turning to Nico after he pulled the car sideway.   
“With you – I`m ready for anything.”  
Lewis smiles fondly and leans closer to the German, “Cliché.” He closes the gap between them and kisses Nico tenderly sweet.  
“Buckle up, ladies and gents,” Lewis turns the car`s suspension into the sport mode, “because we are ready to start.”  
The wheels screech a bit at the start, burning tires, and then the car accelerates. Lewis confidently drives, drifting on the fast corners. Nico feels thrilled but at the same time relaxed. He lets himself to just live the moment, forgetting about everything else.   
The view behind the windscreen is beautiful. They are high in the mountains now, so the whole seaboard city looks so tiny and neat. Lights reflections dance on the waves of water glide. Lewis rediscovered the glory of this place for Nico, who kind of started to forget in what faery city he lives.   
“Here we are…” Lewis kills the engine and leaves the car. They stopped on some kind of a viewing point situated on the sideway of the main road. There is no one else around.  
Nico follows Lewis to the porches, he is overwhelmed with all of the raw emotions, he wants to say so many things.   
“Beautiful… wish I could stay here a bit longer,” barely audible whispers Lewis.  
“Uhhm, what do you mean?”  
“Nah, it`s nothing…” Lewis faces Nico and sadly smiles. “How about a selfie?”  
Nico averts his gaze, though he nods in agreement, “I`m not good at it.”  
“But I am. Come here,” Lewis holds his iPhone in one hand and hugs Nico with another.  
The pic looks a bit blurry because of the poor lighting, but it makes it even more special. They both don`t look straight into the camera, Lewis kisses Nico`s cheek, his eyes closed, while the latter brightly smiles and looks at Lewis, cupping his face with one hand. Panoramic view of the city behind them is imprinted forever as well.  
“This selfie I like better than the previous one,” Lewis dreamily says. It confused Nico.  
“We don`t have common pics except for this one, do we?”  
Lewis makes this ‘you are wrong face’ and reluctantly explains, “I may have made one this morning while you were still asleep.”  
Nico`s mouth gaped, he looks a bit taken aback, “Tell me you didn`t post it, Lewis. That is why you asked about my Intragram?”  
“Actually, I did. But cropped version of it. So it looks like a typical selfie in bed. Just me, you can take a look yourself,” Lewis gives Nico his smartphone. Nico quickly scrolls through the feed and his face lightens.   
“Okay, but next time don`t take pics of me while I sleep or while I am in any kind of unconsciousness.”  
“Even if you look adorably cute?”  
“Even if I do look like you say, though I can`t agree with this statement.”  
“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and this is the truth you have to believe.”  
  
Lewis places his hands on Nico`s hips, bringing him closer. Nico makes the next step this time, he involves Lewis in the kiss first. It`s not tender and careful at all, straight from the start the kiss is deep and heated. Nico`s hands roam on Lewis` back, pressing their bodies even closer. Lewis grips Nico`s hips stronger with every second, next day probably there will be marks on skin.   
  
“I missed someone all those years, never realizing it was you…”   
“You are my savior… Please, never leave me again.”  
  
Lewis says nothing at that.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
Heavy make out session started in the elevator, they decided to continue this night at Nico`s apartment because it`s closer situated.   
Despite they gained ability of physical feeling long ago, that night they experienced every thing like never before. Turns out that it`s true that intimate closeness with your soulmate is inimitable.   
  
Everything about this night is perfect. Except Lewis has this heavy thought on his mind.   
  
He doesn’t want to leave Nico, never ever. But he has to. For a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I guess. Thank each and every one of you who showed interest in this story! It`s my so far the longest work for this fandom (and the most successful).  
> Hope you will enjoy the last chapter!~
> 
> I love all of you. Thank you for all of your encouraging support during this small journey! ♡♡♡

“I should have seen it coming… How could I be so freaking blind and credulous?” Nico now slurs his words a bit, he angrily wipes away built up tears.  
Jenson carefully takes away the half finished glass of whiskey from Nico`s hands and sympathetically smiles, “Alright, mate, I think you`ve had enough already for tonight.”  
  
It`s almost the middle of September, beautiful time of the year. Summer is not gone away completely, though autumn undertones can be felt in the air. People leave this summer paradise, back to their usual monotonous life. For Nico, autumn means long awaited vacation. Which he apparently is going to spend in solitude.  
Three days after their first night spent close together, Lewis returned to London. It was uneasy for both of them, because no one wanted to ruin what they were starting to have. He promised to come back as soon as possible, but it wouldn`t be earlier than in two months.  
This time line is long over now, and despite Lewis swore that it wasn`t up to him, Nico feels like he was stabbed in the back.  
Yes, they contacted every day since Lewis` departure, whether it was a brief yet sweet good morning text or all night long calls; Nico felt needed, wanted.  
But this bugging feeling that something is wrong hasn`t left his mind all along. He desperately tried to not overthinking that much and just trust the words Lewis said to him. He promised to do it, after all.  
  
“He firstly informed that he`d be late for a week, then two… He could`ve said it honestly, that he never wanted me in his life. That it was just for summer. And I could live with it. But you know, for the first time I actually trusted someone, I believed in this stupid dream that someone needs me. And it had to end like this, as if we followed some beaten scenario. Real world doesn`t work like that,” says Nico sadly. He looks like and feels like there is no more hope in his life.  
“But he still writes and calls. It`s just you suddenly decided to start ignoring him. Anything could happen, life is unpredictable thing. Maybe he really is busy. I think if he didn`t want to keep up with you, then he would`ve just disappeared. No texts or emails. Give him a chance. He`s your soulmate after all, like it or not. You are connected. You can`t run away forever,” Jenson gives Nico a comforting hug, friendly patting his back, “Try to relax and wait a bit more. Call him and try to explain how you feel. I bet he is worrying too. You rarely give people enough credit to let them know your true self. But please, do trust at least Lewis. He cares about you just as much as the day you met and he always will. I know it is going to be just great. Give it time.”  
Nico groans and tries to stand up, holding Jenson`s arm to steady himself, “Why did I drink that much, Jense?”  
Jenson chuckles and helps Nico to go the bedroom, “You needed to spill your soul and share your worries, without liquor it wouldn`t be that easy. Besides, it`s officially your first day of vacation. Well deserved reason to get drunk.”  
“You are my best friend, Jense. I love you. Thanks for listening to my pitiful whining. I`m glad that at least one of us is happy,” murmurs Nico while Jenson tucks him in.  
“Love you too, mate. Just sleep now. Tomorrow is the new day. Who knows what`s going to happen.”  
Jenson goes home, leaving Nico in empty apartment. Nico is definitely going to cry himself to sleep this night.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
He usually never drinks, but if he does, it ends up in awful hangover every time. Lewis is thankful that it`s raining outside, which means no blinding sun shining in your eyes.  
They say it`s good to be home. He was happy to see his family once again, spend time with his brother and mom. But the reason Lewis is sleeping in hotel room instead of his house is his father. Seems like they are never going to find common ground with his dad. Lewis couldn`t let anyone, even his parents to take excessive control over him. They want Lewis to be someone he is not.  
  
He`s been living in a nice apartment situated in nice neighborhood where nice people live. As the punishment for disobedience, his parents actually sold his place this time. Lewis thought they were just threatening without any real actions.  
As the result, all he has left in London now is his car which he bought on his own money and several boxes with personal stuff.

He didn`t want to share his problems with Nico, who has lots to worry about without him. But by hiding the truth he feels like Nico gradually started losing trust in him. He doesn`t care if he can lose all things he have now, he is dreading to lose Nico. He is all Lewis wants. There is no answer from him for three days in the row. Lewis tries to not worry and stay positive. He knows that they are going to be okay together. Question is, whether Nico thinks so as well.  
  
This trip to London lets Lewis clearly see that he has nothing to do in there anymore. Parents aren`t that eager to see him. So let it be.  
  
Lewis has his own apartment in Monaco, but what`s more important he has new family in there. He promised himself that he will never ever let Nico down, like he already did several times. He can`t live without him, no matter how clichéd it sounds.  
  
New life begins now. Despite terrible headache and long car drive awaiting. He is ready to leave all the rest behind.    
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
Nico comfortably rests among soft pillows on the floor and scrolls through web pages on his laptop, looking for his holiday destination. He considered going to Germany, but he decided to wait until Christmas when everything there looks like in fairytale.  
He rolls his eyes when the doorbell rings, he isn`t looking forward to seeing anyone today. He quickly changes his mind when he sees Lewis.  
  
“I`m sorry,” they simultaneously say.  
  
Nico almost jumps into the embrace, tightly wrapping his hands around Lewis. This blissful moment, the person you cherish the most is right here, in your arms. They have so many things to say, but now they take time to enjoy this simple gesture of fondness.  
  
It may be not the most romantic soulmate story ever. But in the end of the day, they found each other. True love always has its twisted ways to reunite lonely souls.  
  
“I will never leave you, Nico.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
